1. Field
Embodiments relate to an active material for a lithium secondary battery, a method of manufacturing the same, an electrode including the active material, and a lithium secondary battery including the electrode.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of lithium secondary batteries in, e.g., mobile phones, camcorders, and notebook computers is rapidly increasing. A capacity of a lithium secondary battery may be dependent upon a positive active material, and electrochemical characteristics of the positive active material may determine whether a long-term use at a high rate is possible or whether an initial capacity is maintained constant during charging and discharging.